From Shadows To Light
by ForgottenChaosX
Summary: The creatures of Grim lack a soul, they are the manifestation of all darkness. They do not learn, and they lack any form of mercy. Though what happens when a monster stops behaving like a monster? What happens when a grim becomes so much more?(Not the best summary, but do give it a chance.)


**Hello everyone, your friendly Nightbringer here to explain just where i've been. First I moved out of my house after getting a job that payed well, and well it went south real fast. Things spiraled out of control and i've just landed back on my feet. Now over My Shining Night. The chapter is done but it's being edited by my new Beta Reader TheFlagshipArkos. An excellent writer and I highly recommend you check out some of his work including his current A rose for a Champion.**

 **Now this is a new idea for a story i've had that is a pretty good idea in my honest opinion, but time to stop this long winded authors notes lol. Remember as always to comment favorite and follow, and enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Dark Beginnings_**

* * *

 ** _"When a monster stopped behaving like a monster, did it stop being a monster? Did it become something else?"_**

 _This Fic begins 2 years before the start of RWBY._

It was quiet in the emerald forest, almost unnaturally quiet. The only sound to be heard was the heavy rainfall. The silence was short lived, for the nearby ruins, which saw yearly initiates of Beacon, all strive to join the prestigious Academy lay a creature in the throes of death. A young Beowolf pup barely four months old was slowly passing and its whine were increasing as its life was shortening. Its body was broken, the right shoulder seared. The mask lay, cracked, and forgotten from the fall.

Though, it did not try to simply succumb to death. It started to try and fight back against its fate. It tried to crawl, anything to try and shake the coming darkness that assaulted its vision. Though it was quickly losing resolve and energy to struggle, but surprisingly it was from this that the young monster started to do something much of its kind never did, well except a few ancient members of its kind. It began to think of the last hour it had lived, the events that led to it dying here.

It remembered the roars of its pack, and the sounds of explosions that cut them down as fast as they charged. It thought of the green haired woman and those claws at her side which reduced many members of her pack to pieces, but this wasn't what started to make the wolf growl weakly, what made its blood boil. It remembered the fire, the woman in red and the fires that sprang off of her. Those fires which reduced the rest of her pack, her litter… Now ash in the wind; she was sent flying after that woman had toyed with her.

It was this hatred, this burning anger in her that currently kept death's icy hands at bay. It would not stave it off forever though. So, she gave one last effort, one last push as she slowly pushed up her forearms lifting the upper-half of her body up despite the pain radiating from her shoulder. She felt as if she was about to collapse when she heard it, it was a sound unlike anything else. It seemed to cradle her in its melody filling her body with a warmth and energy that could not be described.

With this new energy though, she did not try and crawl away, no it started to close in closer to the sound. She dragged herself closer to the melody, her body running almost on instinct as she felt the need to get closer to it. With her strength devoted to the sound it crawled faster now, dragging herself frantically to the ruins even faster nearing the edge of the platform the sound growing louder and louder, the tone getting stronger through her. Though it panicked as the noise suddenly ended, and started digging down, the rain having loosened the soil as she used her forearms to part the dirt around her needing to desperately find it, she needed to hear it.

Dirt parted, and the hole deepened as the pup increased her efforts the dirt's resistance nothing to her; the need to hear the sound superseding any physical barrier. The hole gradually became deeper and deeper as the young grim swam through the earth. The deeper it got though, the more it began to hear it now, the melody which now seemed like a distant whisper in the breeze called to her, it beckoned to dig farther. The grim did not refuse; no it rushed at the invitation of the melody, only it found as its claws went to part more of the ground under it that the hole finally gave way, the grim falling with it into the darkness.

The fall wasn't long before a solid landing on the stone connected with the pup's body for the second time that day, though it was hardly as bad as her previous landing. Giving a groan two glowing red eye's opened to reveal a corridor of some kind, different rocks were piled in strange formations around her, and ahead was the source of the sound, that haunting melody. Forcing herself back on all fours she moved towards the object, a small glowing purplish crystal atop a large stone.

She moved closer to it now, the sound reverberating throughout her senses, all sense of self gone now, all that remained was the melody. Closer and closer she neared the object of her senses, but as she drew nearer something happened that she did not notice. The closer she drew to the crystal the more her injuries, her cuts and bruises, even the severity of her burn were fading under an aura of purple that was enveloping around her form. Directly under her prize she stood on both legs only to be unable to reach it, the crystal too high for the young grim to reach, the sound only kept calling her to get closer.

She growled in anger clawing at the stone, trying to make it move, make it give up her prize, but it would not budge it would not surrender the crystal. Desperate, she started hoping clawing at the edge for a grasp as she finally managed to get her claws hooked on the edge. Dangling for only a moment, she pulled herself higher as she reached for the gem, whilst glow encompassing her body grew brighter. She was almost there, using one of her finger she reached for it, her claws so close. She continued to stretch, her growls of anger turning into that of frustration in her inability to reach, but her arm managed to finally make contact with it, only for it to detonate in a blind radiance.

The cavern was illuminated in a blinding flash that revealed all, the pedestal fractured and cracked, and all the while the grim forced her eyes shut from the flash whilst releasing her grip. Dropping to the ground with a yelp, and new searing pain her left arm she could only cradle in an attempt for it to end. Though it only increased in its intensity as the light around grew brighter and brighter as though it was the brightest day. The pain finally overwhelmed her though as she finally succumbed to the dark, only it was not the release of death, but the salvation of unconsciousness that had come at last.

* * *

It was quiet, far too quiet when the young grim finally opened her eyes after her quite to brief sleep as she realized the sound was gone, but she couldn't remember why she was so obsessed with it. Looking around she realized it was time to leave only for her to hear footsteps, and familiar voices that filled her with… fear. "Run…Flee…Hide." The sound in her head quickly made her pause before she dashed off to the side finding shelter behind a few stones. She waited now as one eye peered from the side of the rubble through a small hole.

Out of the darkness came three Children of Men that she never wanted to see again, which almost made her growl only to be stopped by that voice. "Quiet! Hide! Wait!" listening to it now she shut her muzzle. Just in time now as the green woman, silver man, and red woman appeared, and she could feel the anger radiating off of the red woman who broke from the rest. The grim could feel her own breath hitch as the woman spoke.

"It's supposed to be here." She watched this woman turn to the man "Where is it, Mercury? We knew it was here that door had not been opened.

 _"An escape?"_ was it a voice that stated it or was it herself the grim curious over this new voice as the silver one, Mercury spoke.

"I'm not sure boss." She could feel his fear at this _"Boss."_ Strange given they were together.

The green one shook her head "Maybe one of those huntsman in Beacon grabbed it." Fear ebbed from her as well.

Boss spoke up "It could not have vanished it was supposed to be here… Mercury, Emerald find it!" the rage from her yell soothed the grim, but it also made her feel nervous.

 _"Must escape."_ her mind played the words as she prepared to move only to stop upon noticing her left arm now. Along it ran a web of lightly illuminated purple veins, which she didn't have earlier. Turning the arm around and running her other clawed hand along it she listened to the three pass by where she was hidden. _"Flee now, fight later."_ She reasoned, yes it was her now.

Taking the opportunity she slowly moved over the rubble careful not to make too much noised as she followed the path the three had entered. Once she had gotten far enough away she sprinted with her limbs hurrying to get out of the area. At least for once on this day, luck had smiled upon the grim and she was able to make it to the entrance and back out into the rain. Though even with this escape something new rose to this new voice in her mind, well hers _"What do I do now?"_

It was a simple question, but with no answers to be had for her. Her pack had been decimated with her as the sole survivor, and her stomach growled slightly in response. _"Survive…"_ that was her goal now with realization dawning on her. So with that thought now in place she ran into the forest now, unwilling to give up she marched on now with her new found thoughts keeping her company on the long road ahead.


End file.
